Out from the Shadows
by Trapped Under Itachi's Arms
Summary: When Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Yuki stumble upon a girl that won't awake, that looks the same as a girl that escaped eight years before, what will be the result? What does Akito want with her and who is she? Love affairs included. REPOST REREAD CHPT 3
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kyo...did you hear that?"

Kyo, started looking around for the sound

"Hear What?"

"The sound of crying."

"Ya, I hear it."

It's you sobbing, cause I just finished beating you at that race!"

"Hey, I mean it Kyo I'm not kidding!"

"Hang on, I do hear crying."

As Hatsuharu and Kyo peered around a cluster of trees, they could barely make out the shadow of a young girl. She had long black hair that reached down to her knees; which was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had only a black kimono with red painted on in a random fashion, covering her, and cuts and bruises were placed all over her frail body. This mystery child looked as if she had been on her own for quite so time now; her hands and feet were tainted with dirt.

She was keeling and her hands were plastered to the ground. As they got closer, she stopped crying and looked up at the two strangers. Kyo could make out her little hands clasping the surrounding grass. Hurrying to her feet, she darted out of the clearing and into the trees. Kyo and Hatsuharu raced after her. Jumping and dodging trees that got in their way. The child managed to slip on a slimy branch that had come down during the last thunderstorm. She couldn't see the two people that were following her, but she could hear them advancing towards her with every step.

Looking up she saw a boy no older than herself, and by the looks of it had orange hair. The other one's hair was black and white and was the same height as the one with orange hair.

"Do you see her?"

"No, do you?"

"No, but I don't think that she just… disappeared into thin air."

"We'll come back later when it's light out, and try to find her then."

The two of them left the woods, and headed towards the Souma Main House. That was located just outside the forest; their Akito was waiting for them. Gathering the little boys, under his arm he lead them inside. Looking back, out at the forest Akito swore that he could hear someone out there but thought nothing of it.

XxXxXxXxX

(Eight years later.)

"Momiji, pass the ball over here!"

"Where! Kisa, I can't see you the trees are blocking the way."

"I know lets play hide and go seek than...you're it!"

"Hey, wait a minute that's not fair! Kisa, wait!"

Kisa had run into the forest leaving, Momiji behind. Jumping over and dodging trees she didn't see what was lying ahead. Kisa was too busy trying to shake Momiji off her trail, too see a slender figure wrapped in a kimono lying on the ground. Tripping over the sleeping girl, Kisa landed flat on her face, she stood up and looked at the girl, she was till sleeping. Kisa being frightened than ran off to go get Hatsuharu.

"Hatsuharu…Hatsuharu, come quick there's a girl in the trees and she's sleeping and I tripped over her and she didn't wake up and…and I'm scared!"

"Settle down Kisa, now I want you to talk slower, and tell me everything that you just said, O.K?"

"K, umm, Momiji and I were playing hide and seek in the forest and when I was running from him I tripped over a girl. She was still sleeping and after I tripped over her, she still didn't wake up and I think...think that she is dead!"

"O.k. good girl, I want you to stay here and Kyo, Yuki, and I will go have a look."

"O.k. Oh no… Momiji is still in there with her; what if he sees her and than he dies too!"

"Momiji's over there, you see? He's o.k. Now stay calm and don't panic we'll be right back."

The three of them walked into the woods, to where Kisa had said that she had seen the 'dead' girl. Coming closer to the clearing, Kyo raced forward to try to end this 'quest' as quickly as he could. Reaching the area he saw her. She was lying in the dirt wearing a (very familiar) kimono. Yuki and Hatsuharu caught up with him they stared at the heap of living flesh and cloth.

"Well, we found her..." Hatsuharu's voice was the only thing stopping him from losing it at the presence of a 'dead' person.

"Lets take her back to Hatori, and see what he thinks." Yuki on the other hand sounded more sure of what they were to do.

At that Yuki stepped forward, and carefully turned her over to see if she would wake up. She didn't. Kyo stepped up and stood beside Yuki, he knew that he had seen this girl before. Kyo turned to face Hatsuharu.

"Hey, tell me does this girl seem familiar to you?"

"Ya, and I've seen that kimono somewhere before too."

"It's the girl that we saw eight years ago, the one that got away. Remember?"

Shocked, Hatsuharu fell down beside her, and softly ran his hand over her damp face. " Kuso, she's sick, real sick, lets take her back." _Akito is not going to like like, this is not going to end very well, I can just tell._

XxXxXxXxX

Momiji and Kisa were waiting for them to return. Momiji was a little scared and it looked like his eyes were trying to tell them something. Kyo stopped short and gave a warning sign to Yuki, since he was carrying the girl he would be the one to get into the most trouble. Receiving the signal, Yuki hid behind Kyo and Hatsuharu with the girl still in his arms.

Kureno was standing behind two little ones, looking like he had just woken up; and as the four of them advanced toward the main house. Akito stepped out, and just as Hatsuharu had thought, Akito did not look very happy that they had brought home a stray.

"What the fuck is that?" Akito's voice sent a chill down Yuki's spine.

"I asked you three a question, and I would like it answered...(a few seconds passed) Yuki come out from behind them and show me what it is that you have brought home with you right now."

Slowly, very slowly Hatsuharu and Kyo stepped aside, to reveal Yuki and the unconscious girl.

"Well what is this, a girl, why the hell do you a girl Yuki. I don't remember saying that you or anyone else could bring home a girl. Do you recall me saying that Kureno?"

"No, Akito." Kureno gave Yuki and the others a look of sympathy.

"That's what I thought. Don't tell me that you guys have taken to bring home dead people, now have you?"

"No, its just that Kisa found her and thought that she was dead, but when we went to go see for ourselves we noticed that she was still alive, but just very ill. We were hoping that Hatori could look at her a help her."

XxXxXxXxX

I have left this story at a very bad place, I know but a was anxious to let you guys read it, and to see how you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. THANX (smiles weakly) remember I'm still new to this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really, well let me take a look at this 'girl'." Akito stepped forward and took her from Yuki arms. He held a glance for a moment only for a moment and then dropped her. Everyone watched as the lifeless body hit and bounced. Now lying on the ground her head fell to one side and Hatsuharu full of shock and worry sprinted forward.

"I don't think so." Akito blocked his way. "I think that you need a time out Hatsuharu. Kureno! Take him to the confinement room, and then come back to me; and take the two little ones inside while you're at it, they don't need to see this."

Slowly Kureno made his way towards the hopeless, Hatsuharu. But not before whispering into his ear "I'm sorry." Dragging the fighting ox, into the house the two of them disappeared from sight followed by Kisa and Momiji. Leaving Yuki, Kyo, Akito and the girl, out side on the porch.

"Yuki, go fetch me some rope and Kyo I want you to pound that stake into the ground in the middle of this court yard." These words sounded as if Akito had spat them to the dirt as if to give the ground some moisture. He would never do such a thing; his heart was too filled with way too much hatred for him to give anything away.

Kyo was finished with the stake, long before Yuki came back; perhaps he was taking his time for he already knew what was going to happen next. When he finally did come back; Kyo was gone and Akito was waiting for Yuki on the steps the girl was not far off. She hadn't been moved from where Akito had dropped her.

"What took you so long, I've been waiting…. I don't like to be kept waiting, Yuki, now give me that rope and head inside with the others." He stepped forward and reached for the rope.

Stepping away from Akito, Yuki sounded concerned. "What are you going to do to her, Akito… she's ill and is in need of care. Please don't hurt her; she hasn't done anything to you."

"You don't know what she has done, you don't know her. To you she's just a girl that you saw eight years ago saw her again and brought her home." _He sounded a little on the defensive side there for a moment. _Yuki thought to himself and that added more to his thoughts. _Maybe he has seen her or maybe he even knows this girl; any which way he's mad and I know that he's going to hurts her in some way. _

_I can't believe that he not listening to what I say. _Give me the rope Yuki…now." Akito walked over to the girl "Why do you defy me, why do you not do as I tell you to do, maybe if a rid of her you'll listen to want I have to say."

With that he bent down and touched her face, taking a knife out from his packet. He slit and craved words into her arms, nasty and hurtful words. The blood from her wounds slowly leaked out and formed a shallow puddle in the center of Akito's out stretched hand.

_She is weak, so weak. Weaker than that last time we meet, she is going to be at my mercy for a while. She is going to beg me and cry to me for help. I will never let her forget; never let her see the light. I'll place her back into the shadows and keep her there, where she belongs. I don't know how she got out last time but this time will be the last time. _

"Yuki go inside and there you will stay in your room till I say so…now...GO." Without a word he walked into the house, remembering the rope, Yuki throw it out the door. It landed five feet from the stake. Taking it and lifting the girl back into his arms, Akito step-by-step made his way back to the stake. Letting her fall from his arms for the second time, Akito bound her from her chest down to her feet to the wooden post.

It was roughly about ten feet tall; there was a hole just big enough for her head to fit through. Akito, than nailed onto the pole, another stake making in the end a cross. Tying her arms one each to a side pole; he than at the bottom of the cross placed a bowl of water, right so when she opened her eyes she would see it. He took his knife and cut off her long black hair and draped it over her arms, tying it there so that it wouldn't fly away with the wind.

Walking over a tree, Akito broke off a limb, with every step that he took coming back to the cross a bird could be hear chipping, wishing her the best. Taking the stick he repeatedly hit her back; within a few minutes the shirt that she wore laid in tatters on the grass. But she didn't stir, not for the whole hour that Akito took out his rage on her.

XxXxXxXxX

From the window in the main house, one that overlooked the courtyard Yuki, Kyo, Kisa and Momiji watched the torture that the girl went through. Never, not once did any of them take their eyes off of her.

"It's all my fault that she's here, if I didn't trip over her, and came to tell you guys what I had seen… than…than this never would have happened!" Kisa made fast for the door, but Yuki was faster, grabbing her he held on to her, cuddled her and telling her over and over again that it wasn't her fault. It was nobody's fault.

Nobody's Fault…

XxXxXxXxX

Kureno came back to Akito, just as he had asked. "There you are Kureno…what took you so long I missed you." Turning around Akito latched on to Kureno; draping his arms over him shoulders, and he hung there.

"What are you going to do with the girl?" Kureno nodded towards the cross. "That girl has a name…" Akito's answered. "Are you going to tell me what you have planned for her" "I don't quite remember it…it was something like…Sh…Shi…that's it Shrina. That was her name…Shrina, such a pretty name it fits her well you know."

Shrina_…oh _Shrina_ what ever I'm I going to do you with you. I want you, but I don't. I hate you and I want you to die at my hands, but than I don't. Nothing ever changes between us, does it? _"

Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, Akito but what are you going to do with her, now that you have her." Akito looked at Kureno like he wasn't even there, but he answered. "Bring her up to my room; I want to keep a close eye on her."

"Bring her neither food nor water; I want to watch her die slowly, in my chamber." _Wait, no I don't I want her to my self. _"I will be the only one to bring her food and water"

XxXxXxXxX

I hope that you guys like the little twist that I'm carefully hinting towards. You will also find that I love to torture people and characters in my stories. This time I was nice to Shrina...but next time... (evil grin)... please review I like to know what you guys think of my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Shrina looked around the bare room the surrounded her; it seemed familiar to her somehow. "I'm...no I couldn't be...this must be a dream." _The walls, the floor, the energy… I know that I have been here before…_

Suddenly her back, gave out; and she went crashing to the floor. _Why the fuck did my back do that? _Footsteps echoed as they came down the hallway, towards her room. She could make out the voices. "This is where Akito had her put, it's sad and I don't know if he's just being mean, or if he really knows her from somewhere."

_That's Shigure's voice, what…did he just say Akito? No, oh god, please no, anyone but him! _

"I want to see her."

"I don't see why not." Shigure opened the door to reveal, what lay inside, there they found Shrina, awake. The man beside him was Hatori. _Why is he here?_

His voice added a gentle touch to the words. "O.k. Stay still while I check out your back, (Shrina had a look of pure horror upon her face, what she was afraid was anyone's guess) don't give me that look I'm not going to hurt you."

Hatori advanced towards her; crouching down, so that his eyes were at her level. He moved her body so that she was on her stomach. Lifting up her shirt he examined the deep wounds; they haven't improved much, even after the treatment that he had done on them two hours before.

After, reapplying some more of the medication, Hatori added. "I'll be back later to see you; I don't want you to move from that position. All you will do is make it worse than it already is."

XxXxXxXxX

"I want her to die." Akito's voice was more harsh than it always was.

"Akito, you know that that's not true. You just finished an hour of ranting about how much you want her; and how you want her to love you." Kureno was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"Shut up Kureno, you don't know anything." Getting up, he left the room. Akito didn't know what he wanted with the girl. He spent any minute of his free time pacing about the house; trying to decide whether or not to keep her, or rid of her.

He wanted to go to her room to tell her the way that things were going to be; but as he got close to the room, he couldn't do it. _Why the hell can't I talk to her, this is stupid I'm going to go in there and showing her what it means to be controlled!_

Every step that he took brought him closer, and closer to the one that scared him the most. Not because she was dangerous or anything, it was because he was worried about what she might think. Cause it would ruin everything that he had worked so hard to achieve.

The respect, the order, there would be not a single secret that they wouldn't know. He stood in front of the door into her room waiting, waiting for something that would never come. Akito placed his hand on the door and shuttered.

_I want her; I don't care if she doesn't feel the same as I do. She's going to do what I tell her to!_

Grabbing the knob, Akito turned it with a lot of trouble. He gave one last attempt to open the door and it opened. Inside he found nothing, Shrina was not where to be seen. He had just lost it (his cool) walking into the room he trashed it. Throw blankets and pillows every where.

"Akito, Akito what's wrong!" Momiji ran into the room looking terrified.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, this is what is wrong. This room is empty, she's gone!" Akito was yelling at this point so there wasn't a person in the house that didn't hear him.

XxXxXxXxX

Kyo sat waiting; Yuki had said that he had wanted to talk to him alone. He didn't know what to think, the one guy that he had spent almost his whole life with wanted to talk to him in privet. Yuki did seem a little anxious to talk to me; I mean its five thirty in the morning what could he have to say that couldn't wait till a more decent time. I'll never understand what goes on in his head.

In the distance Kyo could hear Yuki talking to himself. "Ok, I wanted to talk to you out here because what I have too say is very important." A few moments passed. Than he continued "This is hard for me too say, but I'm gay and I like you. No, no, no that's not right, it's way to blunt. I'll end up scaring him away, then he'll run back and tell everyone that I'm gay I don't want that."

"Yuki, is that you?" What he heard me, shit umm. "No, this is not Yuki; I repeat this is not Yuki." "Hello Yuki." At that, Kyo came up behind Yuki and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hi, Kyo, did you hear what I said?" "Yes." Answered Kyo "And I meant to tell you that I'm gay too. At this, both of their ears turned a color or red that shouldn't have been humanly possible.

"Well, this is a little awkward." Kyo wanted to throw his arms around Yuki's neck a give he a kiss on the cheek; but he didn't. Why he didn't I don't know because being the author I know that Yuki would have liked it a lot.

So Yuki did instead, turning around to face Kyo, Yuki planted a loving kiss on Kyo's lips. Becoming more and more red, Yuki turned away from Kyo and started to head back towards the main house.

"So…you're going to leave me out here all by myself." This was the only thing that Kyo could bring himself to say. Yuki on the other hand was a little more bold and suggestive "Well you could follow me into my room, and hope that I let you in."

XxXxXxXxX

I hope that you guys like this chapter, for me it is my favorite so far. I had a little trouble deciding who Kyo was going to have an affair with. But I choose Yuki because their cousins and well that just makes it all the more interesting. Doesn't it? LOL. Anyway there are a lot more chapters to come so stay tuned!

I'm so sorry thatI haven't been able to write a chapter for so long. Umm I won't be writing and/or submitting a another chapter for this story till after school starts because I'm working on a song fic and a few others at the moment. With this story I have a writers block and I don't know where I want this story to go. As for the summer I've been camping the whole time and I'm sorry for any inconveniences that this might cause for some people. I'm asking to people to please forgive me and I promise that I'll have a new chapter up by October 7..k? If you guys liked this chapter though I'm almost finished a one shot called 'Me and You' you guys might like it. Please read it once it comes out at the end of this month...(August 2006) Thank you for being so patient. AgainI'm sorry.


End file.
